


A Conversation Between Immortals

by travvymybeloved



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo and Dream are immortal - sort of, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy are (platonic) soulmates, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Minecraft Personas rather than IRL People, like lobster immortal. can be killed but live forever basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travvymybeloved/pseuds/travvymybeloved
Summary: As Dream and Bad grew up, the two spoke a lot about their shared admiration for humans and similar creatures. Despite their short lifespans and limited magical ability, humans seemed to thrive. Their lives were like bright sparks as opposed to the slow-moving slate of an immortal’s, and they spoke occasionally about what it would be like to live like a human. When they decided to try it out, ignoring their abilities in favor of creating from the world around them, walking on their feet rather than flying, Dream was delighted.He just didn’t know why Bad would take it so far.Or, Bad gives up his immortality in favor of sharing his three lives with Skeppy. Dream struggles to understand why his friend would do so much for one simple human.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch (mentioned), i am begging ao3 to change bbh and skeppys names in their system. i am begging
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Conversation Between Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> to no one's surprise, travis is writing about blockmen again
> 
> as i said in the tags, this is for their roleplay characters/minecraft personas in dream smp and not the irl people. dream is akin to a god, and bad is a demon. this fic was inspired by the joke(?) bad made once about how he would have infinite lives but doesn't due to his and skeppy's lives being connected in dream smp, which is my favorite thing ever, and it spiraled from there. there are some headcanons in play here, but i think most of them are made pretty clear through the text, feel free to ask if anything is confusing.

As long as Dream could remember, Bad had always been there. It wasn’t shocking, he supposed, that immortals flocked together (“immortals” wasn’t the full reality - there was no true immortality, not that Dream knew of - but entities that lived millenia longer than most the planet were close enough to being immortal to fit the name), so he never found it too odd that the demon spent lots of time with his family. Bad didn’t seem to have a family of his own, or at the very least, he didn’t contact them at all, and their family of near-gods were more than happy to welcome him in with open arms. His parents were friendly with Bad, likely due to his being close in age to Dream and his older sister, and when Dream left his family to make his own way in life, he was glad that Bad chose to follow. As they grew up, the two spoke a lot about their shared admiration for humans and similar creatures. Despite their short lifespans and limited magical ability, they seemed to thrive. Their lives were like bright sparks as opposed to the slow moving slate of an immortal’s, and Dream and Bad spoke occasionally about what it would be like to live like a human.

When they decided to try it out, ignoring their abilities in favor of creating from the world around them, walking on their feet rather than flying, Dream was delighted.

He just didn’t know why Bad would take it so far.

Bad spun the bracelet around his wrist as he spoke, his finger twirling the woven jewelry in what seemed to be an unconscious movement. The blue gem embedded within it glinted in the light, the purple sheen of enchantment barely visible in the bright sun, catching Dream’s gaze, and his eyes darted down.

“...and that’s how Antfrost has been gathering his animals so far-”

“Why did you make that bond with Skeppy?” Dream interrupted without thinking, giving a slight wince as Bad blinked in confusion. Even immortality and infinite potential couldn’t keep his brain from running 50 miles an hour too fast, and his mouth from running even faster than that.

“Bond, what… wait, our pact?”

Pacts. Right. Demons made pacts. Dream nodded, and Bad continued fidgeting with his bracelet, more aware of it now. This wasn’t a new conversation for them, one they had had over and over again ever since Dream dropped by Bad’s home and he cheerfully showed off his and his best friend’s matching enchanted bracelets for the first time. Connected lives, formed by the stupidest demon pact Bad had ever come up with. Skeppy wanted eternal friendship, and in return, the two had to share their lives; whenever one of them lost one of their three lives, the other would lose the same life. And a more important side effect in Dream’s eyes, if one of them died of old age, the other would pass away as well, the only way to lose any lives you had left in one go.

“We’ve had this conversation before, you muffinhead. You know why I made this pact. And before you say it again, _no._ I couldn’t have made Skeppy immortal too, that… I wouldn’t do that to him. He’d get bored.” Bad’s voice went troublingly soft as he finished, eyes gaining a faraway glint that wasn’t infrequent for him. It was another thing Dream didn’t understand with Bad. He treated his extended lifespan as if it were a curse, where Dream had never found it to be an issue. Sure, he might miss old friends who had passed long ago, but there would always be someone new. Life moved on, and so would he. He never had the same level of deep emotional connection that Bad did to the people around them, or at least, never let himself get to that point.

Just the thought of losing Bad tore him up inside, though he stubbornly ignored it at most times (he didn’t _need_ anyone, not even Bad, he just thought Bad’s decision was stupid). He didn’t know how the soft-hearted demon managed to go through this emotion every hundred or so years without losing his mind.

Dream finally gave a response, tilting his head as he spoke. Even with the mask covering his face, he made sure to keep his expression and tone neutral; Bad wasn’t the best at reading tone, but he knew Dream well enough to realize when the godling was pulling strings. Maybe it was a low blow, using his manipulation tactics on his old friend, but he felt short on options at this point. “I just feel like I couldn’t leave the ones who cared for me behind like that.”

“You’ve never met someone you’d do anything for?” Bad asked, a wry grin on his face. Dream was sure the question was meant to be rhetorical from his expression, but he gave it a moment of thought regardless. His first thought was of George and Sapnap; at the moment, his closest friends. Even if they didn’t fully understand his life, his circumstances, they still admired him and did anything they could for him, and he did anything he could for them in return. If there ever was someone he would consider giving his immortality up for, it would be them.

But he could live without them. He knew that. They were valuable to him, he would tear down nations for them, but he wouldn’t give up his lifespan for them. He still had a million more things to do, a million more people to meet, a million more places to see. He was centuries old but he still felt young. He wouldn’t leave his eternal youth behind for two humans, even if they were his friends.

“I mean… even if I did, my family needs me, you know? My little sister needs me especially. I couldn’t leave her behind,” Dream reasoned.

“That’s fair, that’s fair! Look, you’re finally thinking of _good_ reasons to keep your immortality,” Bad teased, looking at Dream and booping him on the nose, and Dream flinched back a bit, the way he always did. Bad had always been lightly affectionate like that, teasing pokes and taps throughout their growing up together, the same sort of casual affection Dream had. Dream’s heart ached again at the thought of Bad no longer ruffling his hair or bumping their shoulders together, and he quickly shook away the thought. The demon’s grin was more genuine now, his white eyes crinkling in the corners. With the same exact cheer, he continued, “I guess I just don’t have anyone who will need me for that long. It’d be nice to… I dunno, feel like I have someone who won’t just disappear on me. Or at least, I can be with someone who will disappear with me instead of without.”

Dream bit his tongue before he could reply ‘I’ll need you for that long,’ instead responding with a more neutral, “I suppose so.” On principle, Dream didn’t _need_ anyone. He was fiercely independent, and when he did accept others’ help, he told himself it was more for their benefit than his own. Ever since he was a kid, he stuck to this mentality, and he did his best to ignore the fact that he could feel his chest tightening. He could live without Bad just as well as he could live without George and Sapnap. 

He tried to ignore the creeping fog over his brain, reminding him over and over that his friend had chosen Skeppy over him. He tried to ignore the reminder that until now, he was always Bad’s top choice, tried to ignore the tiny voice throwing a fit that he wasn’t anymore. It was an irrational thing to think and an irrational thing to be upset about. Bad had his own life, even long before Dream was born, and Dream had rarely been his top priority. Him and Bad weren’t exactly known for being connected at the hip, and even he had to admit that he understood why BadAndSkeppy was practically more recognizable than the two separate. He could live without Bad. Skeppy probably could not, and unfortunately, now Bad couldn’t live without Skeppy. 

Dream would have to live without Bad.

“Are you alright, Dream?” Bad asked, wrenching him from his thoughts, and he blinked. The demon was no longer smiling, a worried furrow digging into his brow. Dream glanced down. He was playing with the bracelet again.

“Yeah, I’m alright, no worries,” Dream lied smoothly. He adjusted his mask a bit, looking away from his friend. “I just remembered that Sapnap wanted to spar a bit today, I should probably go find him. Do you want to come?”

“No, like I was saying earlier, Ant needs some help.”

“Right. Right.” There was a pause, then Dream opened his arms out for a hug. Bad brightened within an instant and returned the gesture. His tail flicked behind him, reminiscent of an excited dog, and Dream crushed him closer.

“Dream, my goodness, you’re going to suffocate me,” Bad joked, squeezing just as tightly for a moment before pushing his friend off. He seemed to analyze Dream’s eyes for a moment (he kept his expression perfectly calm, even with his mask concealing it), then shook his head, starting on his way. “Let me know if you need anything, you little muffinhead. Seriously. I’m here to listen.”

“Of course. Seeya.”

“See you around.” 

Dream watched the demon trot off, the faintest traces of Bad beginning to hum reaching his ears, then dropped his gaze to the ground. He toed a loose rock, kicked it hard at nothing, then turned to leave as well. Hopefully, Sapnap would be up for a good fight.


End file.
